narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Iron Sand Gathering Assault: Wedge
Not the same The one in the game rotates ib different directions as it lengths and pushes back the opponent. The anime version though similar spins but in the same manner as the game and doesn't extend either, so they are different. It could be mentioned in trivia though. --Rai 水 (talk) 23:56, April 1, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think the spinning has anything to do with it. The purpose is to show the tool being used.-- 4th Six Paths (talk) 11:46, April 2, 2016 (UTC) ::How about we don't stretch it when it comes to making game techniques canon? Combos can be different (due to how video games work), but the initial technique, for the most part, should function the same way, and, according to Rai, this one doesn't...--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 11:51, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :::The purpose is to just show the wedge. How the wedge is being used depends on Sasori whether he wants to spin it left to right or in one direction. I'll admit that the directions in the game should be put as trivia.-- 4th Six Paths (talk) 11:56, April 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::This technique doesn't spin downwards/upwards, at least to my knowledge of the game; Which is what the anime version did = not the same. You can mention it in the trivia that a similar attack was used in the game, but definitely not the same one...--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 11:57, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::Again, it doesn't matter about the spinning, only the wedge. The same goes for the hammer, and the spear. Only the weapon shows.-- 4th Six Paths (talk) 12:12, April 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Come on, dude, stop already altering every game article you see into the actual technique by seeking any similarity with the manga/anime move. You can't do it constantly by your own judgement without the opinions of other people. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 12:17, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::::All I'm doing is trying to prove a point like everybody else. How about we let one of the admins help settle this.-- 4th Six Paths (talk) 12:21, April 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::You can't prove it by constantly forcing your edits. You didn't seem to convince everyone either. OK, we can wait for someone from the officials, but until then leave the article as it is. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 12:26, April 2, 2016 (UTC) You really need to stop equating game techniques to things that aren't named at all in the anime/manga, like you did with Crushing Rage: Rasengan. --SuperSajuuk (talk) 14:38, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :Woah I see while I was away many commented on the subject. To @4th Six Paths. You saying that wedge is the key part of the technique is true but that doesn't make how it is used vary because of what you say. Your version is uses the same shape, however, differs too much in how it is used. When game techniques differ too much from a similar way from the manga/anime then it is best to leave it alone and mention the similarity in trivia. Also, asking an admin to step in is irrelevant. Their word doesn't overpower the many voices here. That's not how that works. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:04, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Alright you guys made your point, Ill stop the edit wars, however, SuperSajuuk, so I made one mistake on a page, who hasn't, and also like everybody else here, I will keep contributing to stuff like game techniques.-- 4th Six Paths (talk) 18:42, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :But, please, do not overdo it. There's a lot of game techniques based on the manga/anime moves, yet it doesn't mean that every one of them (for example, Horizon Meteor) should be given a status of manga/anime jutsu. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 18:47, April 2, 2016 (UTC) The main issue with whether this counts as a manga/anime jutsu is something that I incorporated in my latest reply at the Crushing Rage: Rasengan talk page. Omnibender - Talk - 19:59, April 2, 2016 (UTC)